Tear Drop
by noodles10
Summary: Former undercover detectives are being targeted for there involvement in a case more than 5 years ago, will the team be able to save Deeks?
1. Chapter 1

_Not based on any one episode, , don't be afraid to be honest, the only way to get better is with constructive analysis from other people :D _

**Chapter 1**

"Arrrggghhhh, my head hurts...my eyes hurt...my brain hurts..." Deeks sat back in his chair in the ops centre, holding his head in his hands,

"You need a brain for it to hurt partner," Kensi joked before walking over to her partner. Gently, she laid her hand on his forehead, "Your burning up" she said quietly with way to much care than she would usually show,

"You need a sick day officer?" Sam smirked from his desk,

"No" Deeks said defiantly, before raising his hands in triumph, " I never get sick! Plus, i'm trying to save my sick days for when i'm better, that way I can enjoy a day off" Deeks said quickly with his half smile,

"I knew it" Kensi playfully punched him in the arm before returning to her desk.

A shrill whistle pierced any potential conversation, "Let's go team!" Eric said with way to much excitement, "we've got a hot one!"

" And he don't mean you Deeks" Callen said patting Deeks on the back as he raced up the stairs,

"Gentlemen and lady I give you Oscar Mendez," Eric waved his hands to the screen which showed a man in his mid 30's, " he was once a Ranger is our fine Army, but was dishonourably discharged 3 years ago for assault,"

"Mendez served his time in prison and was recently released," Nell continued, " He seemed to stay out of trouble until last night,"

"What happened last night?" Called asked leaning back on the table,

"He was murdered," Hetty said from behind, giving them all a fright,

"Do you have to do that? Really?" Deeks mumbled,

"Are you feeling okay Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked with a little concern evident in her voice,

"Just chipper, thank you for asking" Deeks forced a smile,

"Sam and I will go check out the murder scene, Deeks and Kensi, go check out his home" Callen lead the way out the door, "Nell and Eric..."

"Autopsy!" They finished the sentence for Callen in unison.

While driving to the scene, Callen answered his phone,

"What have you got Eric?"

"Nothing pretty," Eric spun around on his desk chair to face his computer with the coroner's report on it, "Mendez was beaten, badly. Coroner suspects torture and days of it. Judging by bruising, he suffered at least a week of it. He shows signs of hyperthermia, toxic shock and septicaemia,"

"That's not all Callen," Nell intervened, "There's something wrong about his story,"

"What do you mean Nell?" Sam asked as he carefully manoeuvred the LA streets,

"It's so perfect it's wrong,"

"What are you getting at Nell,"

"It's like a cover story, one we'd make up for one of you, everything is at the right time or place or situation, i'm pretty sure Mendez was an undercover,"

"Found out who for Miss Jones, " Hetty said quietly, "This man's story needs to be told right," with that the little leader of the group turned and walked out of the room.

Callen and Sam arrived at the location the body was found,

"Definitly a body dump G, there's no signs of struggle, or blood or anything, just this flattened piece of grass," G looked around the area. It was off the main road on a country stretch. It was so surreal, so quiet, the birds were humming and Sam was right, there was no signs of anything happening here.

"I'll ring Kensi and see if she and Deeks found anything at this apartment," G flipped out his phone as Sam went for a wander in nearby patch of trees,

"G, you find anything?" her voice answered,

"Nope, you?"

"Well, his apartment isn't where he lived, that much is clear to see, there's a bed, barely been slept in, an empty fridge and a TV gathering dust. It looks like a bachelor pad but it's missing the personalized items of a home. His deodorant is full and there is just nothing here, nothing to say this is Mendez's home,"

"Nell thinks he's an undercover,"

"Yeah, she filled us in, and this certainly backs it up" Deeks called from the bathroom. Hanging up, Kensi took a minute to sum up her partner, he was certainly sick, he was getting paler by the minute and a thin line of sweat at started to form on his upper forehead, pushing her phone into her back pocket, she put her hands on her hips, "What?" he asked defiantly standing up, it was then she noticed the slight tremble,

"Your sick"

"I'm ok, it's just the flu"

"You need to go home Deeks, have some soup and hop into a warm bed,"

"Are you going to nurse me?" he asked wickedly,

"Yeah, in your dreams perhaps. Get in the car, i'm taking you home"

"Guys, we have something," Eric said to the whole team, "get back to OPs as fast as you can,"

"On our way" Sam said jumping into the charger,

"On my way," Kensi said, "after I drop Deeks off at home,"

"He gave in" Callen smirked to Sam who just grinned back.

20 minutes later, they were gathered in the ops centre, minus there blonde haired Detective.

"What have you got Eric?" G asked folding his arms in front of his chest and leaning back against the desk,

"Alot, actually, Mendez is actually Joseph Santiago, he was never dishonourably discharged, in fact he served 2 tours before returning home to the LAPD. He was a detective. But that's not all," Eric pressed several buttons on his tablet to bring up 7 faces on the screen, "these men here have been found dead in a similar manner all around the states, they were all once a detective with the LAPD,"

"Oh my God," Kensi said quietly, "what do they have in common?"

"after some digging, and by some, I mean a lot, they all worked at some stage on a case file known as Tear Drop. It was a case the LAPD were trying to set up against a Victor Mansfield, he was a young ambitious lawyer that knew everyone in the city. He was also involved in many black arms deals, illegal drugs, prostitution, you name it, he was in on it. The LAPD were never able to build a case against him and these detectives were all at some stage, a part of the Op."

"Where is Victor now?" Sam said quietly eyeing the pictures,

"That's the thing, he disappeared 5 years ago without a trace. No one has seen him or heard from him, he just disappeared"

"That a good thing?"

"It could be Mr Callen, however," Hetty said walking in, "This man had secrets on the most powerful and rich of our city, he had dirt on everybody,"

"So if he fell into the wrong hands, that information could damage certain people," G asked

"Exactly"

"But what do the detectives have to do with it? If they had the information they would have arrested him," Kensi said quietly, her brow knitted together in concentration,

"It is possible that they knew something they shouldn't and someone is looking for that information" Nell said quickly,

"Or, they know where Victor is and is protecting him" Eric added on

"Or Victor is cleaning house" Sam said finally,

'Look, we can speculate all we like, hell, we could be here all night, but for some reason, there were a lot of undercover detectives on this case and nobody could lay a case against this guy, what does that tell us?" Callen said with a hint of frustration,

"That the LAPD put a lot of money and effort into a hopeless case"

"Or someone in the LAPD was after something..." Hetty said to Kensi's suggestion

"Were there any other detectives on that case that haven't been targeted yet? If whoever is doing this hasn't got the information yet, there may be more victims to come" Sam said looking at Eric,

"Um...give me a second" Eric tapped away at his keyboard, "Oh my God," he said quietly, "There are 3 other detectives...guys, one of them is Deeks."

**Let me know what you think :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

"What do you mean Deeks?" Kensi spat quickly,

"The fourth detective on the case was our very own Marty Deeks"

"Mr Callen, get your team over to Mr Deeks' place pronto and bring him in here for protective custody" Hetty said defiantly.

The trip to Deeks' place was a sombre drive, "I should never have taken him home" Kensi muttered to no one in particular,

"You didn't know Kens, none of us did,"

"But G, I left him!"

"Not your fault" Sam said gunning the charger along the freeway " Why do you think Deeks' didn't recognise Santiago?"

"Different eras, so many cops you can't know them all" Callen said, his yes betraying his emotions

"He's not answering his cell guys" Eric said to the all,

"But GPS has him at home, he could be asleep" Nell said hopefull.

The rest of the trip was in silence, the only sound heard was Kensi constantly redailling her partners number. The car had barely stopped outside of Deeks place before Kensi and Callen were out,

"Deeks!" she yelled barging in the front door, ignoring Callens criest to halt, "Please be here Deeks" she ran from room to room but his palce was empty, "He's not here!" She turned to Callen, panic evident in her voice

"Where's Monty?" Sam asked with his gun drawn

'I dont know" Tears were brimming the agents eyes as she searched for her partners beloved dog,

"Found him!" Callen called from the back room, Kensi turned to see Callen carry Monty out, blood oozing from his side, "He's alive but barely,"

"Guys, we have footage from Deeks' place, 5 minutes after Kensi left, a team of 6 entered, they wre in there for 10 minutes and then left carrying Deeks out," Erick said quickly,

"Vehicle?" Sam asked as Callen carefully laid Monty on the back seat while Kensi applied pressure,

"Late model black SUV times 2, no plates, we trying to pick them up on kaleidoscope but so far we got nothing"

"Keep looking Nell,"

"What's your next move Mr Callen?"

"Take Monty to the vet and then well gather at the boat shed to come up with a plan" Callen hung up the phone before his boss ordered them all the case, "How is he Kens?"

"Breathing is shallow but this mutts a fighter"

"Just like his dad" Sam said looking in the rear view mirror,

"Well find him Kens, I promise" Callen said looking Kenzi in the eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deeks had heard them coming, Monty had warned his owner of their arrival, what he didn't expect was so many, he had fought as hard as he could and took two down before the brunt of a gun came crashing down on the back of his skull, the last thing he saw was Monty going down in a heap before darkness.

Walking up slowly, Deeks head felt heavy, almost like someone had dropped a ton of bricks on his head, a dripping noise echoed through his skull and with blurry eyes he took in his surroundings. His hands were handcuffed above his head, his feet tied together, he was still wearing his jeans and shoes but his jacket had been removed. His grey shirt was soaked with sweat and blood, he knew he was feverish from the flu but the chill air cooled him. He was in a cell of sorts, no windows and no light, it was damp and cold. The room was bare of anything. Turning his head slightly he saw scratches on the wall, two looked like bible readings but he couldn't be sure, some were pleads for help and some were ramblings from a tortured soul.

"Not good Marty, definitely not good," he mumbled to himself. After what seemed like hours, the sooting chill air from before had become too unbearable for him to control the shakes. The door opposite him swung open, blinded by the light momentarily, he could finally make out the silhouette of a man, Deeks had a good look when he crouched in front of him,

"Hello Detective Deeks, the fun is about to begin..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the boat shed, Kensi was watching the footage from Deek's place over and over again,

"Eric, we need everything the LAPD had on Victor, and I mean everything..."

"G, we tried, they not releasing anything"

"Mr Callen, need i remind you that this case is now personal," Hetty's face took over the TV screen,

"That's why we need to do this Hetty,"

"I cannot authorise it"

"That's ok, im due some annual leave"

"As am I" Sam supported,

"Pretty sure I am too" Kensi said defiantly,

"What you do on yoru own time is up to you of course. There is a package being delivered, we will call it a care package for your time off"

" Thanks Hetty"

"Oh and Mr Callen, bring our man home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deeks mind was racing, the man that had come in was a face he had never seen before, he was the same height as him, he would have been handsome if a burn that travelled from his forehead down his left check and neck hadn't riddled his face, but the man that follwed him in and was currently dragging him down a hallway was vividly familiar although, Deeks fever riddled brain couldn't place him, he seemed an enforcer but Deeks knew he knew him.

"On the table Joel," Joel? Joel? That name is familiar but from where? "Marty, we have some questions to which we need answers, if I don't like your answers you'll be hurt, if I like your answer you'll be rewarded, the quicker you give me the information I want, the quicker you can go home, do you understand?" the whole time he was speaking, Joel was strapping Deek's to the table, his feet were bound and his hands strapped his side,

"Who are you?" Deeks finally spoke, he had a thousand witty comments but that is all that came out,

Chuckling quietly the burnt man leant over Deeks head, "My name is Charlie Mansfield,"

"Mansfield" Deeks mumbled quietly, that name was also familiar,

"Yes, my brother was Victor Mansfield, " at that name, Deek's eyes flew up, " Yes, he always was the more popular one, now question number one," Charlie smiled a sad maniacal smile, " Do you know where my brother is?"

Shaking his head, Deeks knew they would like his answer, "No"

Charlie signed and nodded at Joel, Deeks twisted his head around to try and see what was happening, it was then he noticed two more brutes, before he knew it, one was forcing his head down and the other forced a towel over his face, the cool water came hard and fast , he didn't have time to suck in a breath . After a few minutes, the water stopped and the cloth removed, one of the men turned his head so he could spew the water he had taken in, "Again I ask, where is Victor?"

"I don't know" Deek's gasped in as much air as possible knowing what was coming,

"Again Joel, do it again and again and again but do not let him die," and with that, Charlie left Deeks in the hands of the 3 brutes.

**Understandable so far? Let me know if it gets confusing, perhaps i can fix it up! **

**Many thanks for your reviews, **


End file.
